


Ignorance

by jazzyo3



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzyo3/pseuds/jazzyo3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray is excited for Dan to finally come home, but a lot of his attention is going to Gavin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignorance

**Author's Note:**

> "i'm dOING IT I'm takin YOU UP on your oFFER !!! angst angst angst danray or danmichael (whaTEver tha pairing is called) over ray/michael being jealous over dan's friendship w/ gavin u can make it fluff or not OR BOTH i dc i JUST Love these pairings ???? haha"
> 
> Thank you for the prompt, Des!! I chose Dan/Ray for this one, and there is some fluff (apologetic kisses ahead~). I hope you like it! :)

Ray couldn't deny that he was excited -- he was ecstatic. Dan would finally be visiting after an agonizing two months of his absence. It was hard being in a long distance relationship with him; not because it felt like too much work, but because he was so far away. The day before his arrival, Ray went to go buy some gifts for him and arrange them in a big, extravagant basket. He knew it was kind of cliché and embarrassing, so he kept it at his apartment and decided to give it to him on their first night alone together.

It was a work day when Dan's plane landed in America, and because the guys couldn't afford to leave the office for too long, he agreed to take a taxi to the Rooster Teeth building. Everyone knew he was coming but he didn't tell anyone what time he would show up. That's why when he peeked his head through the doorway to the Achievement Hunter office, there was a round of excited shouts and greetings. Gavin immediately jumped up from his desk to hug him and they held on to each other for several seconds before pulling away. Ray waited patiently to stand up and hug him himself and he was overwhelmed with relief at the long-awaited touch of his boyfriend against his skin. He breathed Dan in, he felt the fabric of his clothing that clung to his back, but he forced himself to pull away eventually because he knew he had to.

Dan hung around the office that day. Everyone welcomed him with open arms, even those who weren't in Achievement Hunter. That evening, Ray, Dan, Gavin and Michael decided to go out to dinner together when work got out. They went to their regular restaurant that Dan had grown so used to after many visits. When they were led to their table, Gavin slipped into one side of the booth and Dan took a seat next to him. Ray hesitated before sliding into the other side, followed by Michael. He was looking forward to sitting with Dan tonight. _Whatever_ , he thought, _he's just excited to see Gavin again. They are best friends._

After dinner, Ray was preparing to go home with Dan, and that excited feeling bubbled up in him again. He'd get to give him his present, he'd get to catch up with him alone, and he'd get to hold on to him again in ways he couldn't in front of everyone else.

"You ready to go?" he asked Dan as he pulled on his sweatshirt.

"Uhh, hey -- I was wondering if I could go get some bevs with Gavin for a while?"

Ray's heart dropped. "Well I just thought we could have some time together, and you'll have another opportunity to--"

"You coming or what?!" Gavin shouted to Dan from the bar, and Dan shot Ray a pleading look.

"...Alright."

Dan grinned and gave Ray a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, love. I'll be home later."

Ray nodded and watched as he ran off to go drink with Gavin. Michael nudged him to get his attention.

"You okay?"

Ray cleared his throat and gave a quick nod. "I'm fine."

"We should go. I set them up with a taxi for later."

He followed Michael out the door, glancing one last time at the two at the bar.

When he got home, he decided to sit on the couch and watch TV. Dan couldn't take _that_ long, right? It was just a few beers. Maybe he'd show up soon enough so that Ray could actually talk to him.

It took three episodes to realize that Dan was in no hurry to come home. Now hurt, angry and disappointed, he curled up in bed alone and cursed at himself for even expecting Dan to want to be there with him.

He couldn't fall asleep no matter how hard he tried, so he laid in the dark while his frustration manifested inside of him. After about forty-five minutes of being alone in bed, Ray heard the front door creak open. He sighed and dragged the sheets up to his chin. He didn't feel like talking to Dan anymore. He just wanted to fall asleep.

Footsteps made their way down the hall and he could hear Dan undressing before he slipped under the covers. He wrapped an arm around Ray's side, but Ray pulled away from the touch.

"What's wrong?" Dan asked, and Ray didn't turn around.

"Fuck off. Go wrap an arm around Gavin or something," he muttered.

Dan frowned. "Why would you say that?"

Ray huffed and turned to face him. "What the hell are you talking about? You've been all over Gavin all day. I know you guys are best friends, but shit, I didn't think I was _that_ insignificant."

Dan softened his expression. "Don't be like that, love."

"Fuck you," Ray said simply, and he turned back around.

"Look, you know I'm not trying to ignore you. I haven't seen Gavin just as long as I haven't seen you. It isn't personal."

"That's the fucking thing." Ray glared at the wall, refusing to turn back around. "I _don't_ know that. I had it all planned out. I had a stupid gift for you and I was going to ask you a bunch of questions about how you've been and I was gonna kiss you. I haven't kissed you for two months. But who fucking cares, right?"

"Please look at me," Dan whispered.

Ray hesitated, but he turned around again.

"I love you, and I'm stupid. I wasn't trying to make you feel unimportant. I'm sorry." He leaned forward and met his lips with Ray's, tangling them sweetly and reminding both of them what they were missing out on.

When they pulled away, Ray tried not to smile. "I guess it's okay."

"You sure?" Dan asked with a smirk.

"I mean, it could be better."

Dan kissed him again, this time tracing his tongue across Ray's lower lip for access and working his way into his mouth, mingling it with Ray's until he let out a small moan that told Dan he was doing it right.

He pulled away again and smiled. "How about that?"

Ray was blushing and leaning into him for more now.

"It was good, but I think I'd feel better if we tried again."


End file.
